User talk:Hereticalthoughts
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:30025#39|Matt Ward hate. page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! mate dont insult my english lmfao i can write how i wish xD 23:45, July 16, 2014 (UTC)general patton I know right? I have referenced pages of this wikia, and he still uses blind faith and ignorance to answer. Meh, good thing I like debate, right? :D Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 23:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Now he's trolling your talk page? My bad about the not leaving a signature thing. I was in a hurry. Yes, Patton seems to be very defencive, but there's not much he can really do to get his unresearched point across. With 5 people arrayed against him, his argument is picked apart by all. Nicholas Chaffee (Chafeen) (talk) 21:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) sorry about ur talk page i mispelled a few words and all but i am trying to get used the wiki the way they restrict things General patton 101 (talk) 23:04, August 3, 2014 (UTC)patton you talkin about me i can see what you all are saying about me but come on really all every is on about is grammer this grammer that like grammer doesnt need to be 100% just as long as you understand its fine, and im not a pigeon i can certainly win at chessGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC)patton Rogue Trader- Rising Star RP invitation Hi Hereticalthoughts! I have read your message that you left for Callum, and thought that I should invite you into our rp! Jago Sevatorian has organised a Rogue Trader RP(well not that famous rp, with character's states and all), but it looks pretty interesting! Currently there is 3 of us(me, Jago and Chaffeen), but we are also recruiting Patton 8 to the RP. If you're interested then just let me know, or make a post at our page. Hope to see you there! See ya! http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:54286#35 ZiXIS (talk) 06:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) hi heretical. i'm probably not the one to talk to about rp's - the deathwatch rp is the 1st i've taken part in, and recruitment is closed for it. as zixis says the rogue trader rp is taking on players, but if you want guidance about the rp's i can give you pointers but the likes of chaffeen or badassmcawesome would be the ones to speak to. there's also danny99's rp's although i havn't read any of his for a while, but there's a few people you can talk to as well as different types of rp's to take part in. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 14:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) question hey mate any chnace you can take a look at my blog an tell me what you think? i need ur opinionGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC)patton fair enough ,but would you read and see if its interesting or not?,and sorry for the bad things i said earlier when i first joined hope were all good?General patton 101 (talk) 23:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC)patton Hey Hi Hereticalthoughts, Masterofagony has joined us. He will be playing as a Magos Biologis(Genetor Tech-Priest). I assume that you two will have something to talk about. So in the story, he has already sent you a message to talk about something. We are waiting for you to reply(Where are also waiting for Jago, but this is importent to keep everyone active). ZiXIS (talk) 17:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC)